Lo siento
by Arii2903
Summary: -¡Joder! ¡Joder!- corría maldiciendo el pelo ceniza./Kirishima no mueras bastardo, si lo haces nunca te lo perdonaré/-Me temía lo peor-susurró el rubio/-Siento haberte hecho preocupar tanto./-Creía que habías muerto.


**ADVERTENCIA: tiene contenido de spoiler del manga, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad** -

¡Joder! ¡Joder!- corría maldiciendo el pelo ceniza.

Esa llamada provocó que todo en su interior se desmoronase, vuelva a tener ese temor, esa inseguridad. Lo habían llamado desde el hospital diciéndole que su gran amigo y novio Kirishima había vuelto muy mal herido de esa pelea con un subordinado de los yakuza.

El caminó, a pesar de vivir muy cerca del hospital se hizo eterno. En donde su mente solo había temor y pensamientos oscuros sobre el que habrá pasado. Al girar una esquina y ver el letrero de hospital hizo que su velocidad aumentase más de su capacidad física.

"Kirishima no mueras bastardo, si lo haces nunca te lo perdonaré" pensó mientras se le nublava la vista a causa de las lágrimas.

Ya en el hospital preguntó gritando donde se hallaba su pareja, y que exigia verlo.

-Kirishima Eijiro ¡¿Donde esta?!.

-Chico debe calmarse, esta alterando a los pacientes.

-Eso me da igual. ¡Quiero saber donde esta!

-Sigame.

La enfermera le indicó un camino; mientras le estaba poniendo en situacion sobre su pareja. Le dijo que había sufrido heridas profundas y de no ser por el héroe Fat que le curó las heridas superficiales habría muerto por perdida de sangre. Katsuki por su parte no escuchaba ni una palabra de la enfermera, solo quería ver a su pareja.

-Esta es la habitación tenga cuidado

El joven ni agradeció, aunque la enfermera lo entendía, que la preocupación de un ser querido provocaba esas cosas.

Ya dentro en la habitación se hallaba el pelirojo siendo ayudado por la doctora Recovery Girl a ponerse una camisa. Bakugou se quedó de piedra.

Vió a su pareja llena de vendas, suero y muchos cables conectados mostrando sus signos vitales. Aunque en el fondo quería pegarlo por haberle hecho preocupar tantísimo sintió una paz interior nunca antes experimentada.

Su pareja estaba ahí, con vendas, pero estaba ahí. Vivo. Eso era lo unico que importaba.

-Hey Bakugou has venido- habló un sonriente aunque un poco adolorido Kirishima.

-Sí... Veo que estas bien- habló aguantandose las lágrimas.

-Si-se rascó la nuca avergonzado- de no ser por Fat y Recovery Girl estaría muerto.

La doctora por su parte tiró de su pelo que en ese momento estaba decaído no en punta como siempre.

-¡¿A que se debe eso?!- preguntó extrañado.

A pesar de la dulce apariencia de la doctora, cuando la hacían enfadar daba miedo.

-Nunca digas eso entiendes? Hay personas que estaran siempre preocupadas por ti!

La doctora habló refiriendose al rubio explosivo lo cual hizo que el pelirojo se sonrojase asintiendo.

-Bueno yo ya me voy. Como hagas algo imprudente, voy a venir a golpearte.

Y la mujer con el quirk de curación desapareció por la puerta.

En eso provocó que los dos se sumergieran en un silencio muy incómodo.

El joven rubio ceniza, se aproximó con paso decidido hacia su pareja. Y le pegó en el hombro.

-Me temía lo peor-susurró el rubio

Kirishima notó el tono de preocupación en la voz de su pareja; se sintió culpable al hacerlo preocupar tanto.

-Siento haberte hecho preocupar tanto.

-Creía que habías muerto

-Lo siento...; se que soy débil, necesito aprender más.

Bakugou volvió a golpearlo más fuerte, haciendo que el Eijiro se sobase el sitio adolorido.

-Nunca digas eso entiendes? No eres débil eres fuerte y terco, esa terquedad ha hecho que estes aquí. Y que sea tu amigo y... Ahora tu pareja.

El nombrado se asombró haciendo que se sonrojase bastante intentando disimularlo inútilmente.

-Vaya... A ver si tendré que lesionarme seguido para que estes así de cariñoso- se rascó la mejilla sonrojado

-Idiota. Dices eso y vuelves pero por culpa de mis golpes.

Cojió a su pareja por el cuello de la camisa y se unieron en un beso. Un beso de aquellos que les encantan. Olvidandose de los demás y del mundo.

El rubio por su parte en ese beso, sintió como sus inseguridades y temores desaparecian. Haciendo que el nombrado sintiese mas paz al besar a su pareja.

Cuando acabaron se separaron y juntaron sus frentes.

-Te quiero- dijo Kirishima

-Yo también idiota- dijo Katsuki

Y se sonrieron tímidamente; el estaba ahí vivo y eso era lo que importaba, por muchos enemigos que vengan y muchas lesiones que padezcan estaran ahí el uno con el otro.

-Fin-

Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este drabble que hize ayer a les 3:00 de la mañana.

Esta tambén es una de mis parejas favoritas de este anime tan maravilloso. Enserio me encantan demasiado :').

En fin si os ha gustado decidmelo en los comentarios, me ayudaria muchisimo a continuar con otras fanfics que estan en el tintero de mi telefono.

Un beso y nos leemos!

·Ari·


End file.
